Married, or not married, that's the question
by DWM
Summary: [oneshot] Een maand na de mislukte huwelijk van Ranma en Akane. Hadden ze iets belangrijks over het hoofd gezien?


**Married, or not married, that's the question.**   
  


Een Ranma 1/2 Fanfic door DWM   
  


All Ranma characters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi   
  


~~~~   
  


Het was een maand geleden dat Ranma, Saffron had verslagen. Het was ook een maand geleden, sinds de mislukte; of beter gezegd, poging tot een huwelijk van Ranma en Akane. Wat een geweldige dag moest worden, liep uit op een complete catastrofe.   
  


Akane en Ranma hadden deze maand geprobeerd om de problemen op te lossen, waarvan veel op Ranma waren afgeschoven. Helaas werd er geen resultaat geboekt. Ukyo en Shampoo bleven hardnekkig zich op Ranma storten. De Kuno's waren nog altijd even fanatiek. Kortom, van verandering was nog lang geen sprake.   
  


Met een zucht wandelde Ranma door de straten van Nerima. Hij vroeg zich af, hoe een normaal leven eigenlijk er uitzag. Ranma haalde zijn schouders op bij deze gedachte en grijnsde; het zou een saai leven zijn.   
  


****   
  


Vandaag ging hij naar het gemeentehuis, om een nieuwe paspoort op te halen. Zijn oude paspoort was afgelopen week verlopen. Gelukkig kon hij nu de kosten betalen, sinds hij deze maand een parttime job had genomen.   
  


Hij liep het gemeentehuis binnen en wachtte in een volle wachtruimte, totdat hij aan de buurt was. 

Aan de balie stond een vriendelijke magere man met een klein brilletje. Ranma schatte deze man ongeveer in de veertig. Hij typte wat informatie in en keek daarna de jonge martial artist aan.   
  


"Ik kom mijn nieuwe passpoort afhalen," zei Ranma met een lange zucht; hopende eindelijk verlost te zijn van de lange marteling van het wachten.   
  


"Ah, en uw naam is?" vroeg de ambtenaar.   
  


"Saotome Ranma," antwoordde Ranma een beetje ongeduldig. Hij voelde zich een beetje zenuwachtig. Hij was niet echt gewend, om met dergelijke instanties om te gaan.   
  


De ambtenaar typte de informatie in en liep naar achteren, om vervolgens met het nieuwe paspoort terug te keren. Hij overhandigde het aan Ranma en liet hem een ontvangstbewijs ondertekenen. Nadat dit was gedaan, keek de ambtenaar naar de overige informatie op zijn beeldscherm.   
  


"Grappig, je bent erg jong gehuwd; dat zie je niet vaak meer!" concludeerde hij plotseling. Hij schudde de hand van de verbaasde Ranma. "Wel, het was een maand geleden, maar toch, mijn gelukwensen."   
  


Ranma knipperde met zijn ogen. "Wablief?" vroeg hij ongelovig.   
  


De ambtenaar keek hem verbaasd aan. "U bent niet getrouwd?"   
  


Ranma krabde zich achter zijn hoofd. "Oh man, ik was bijna getrouwd, maar dat liep op een complete ramp uit. Hoe komt u aan die informatie?" 

Verbaasd controleerde de ambtenaar nog een keer de gegevens en keek daarna Ranma strak aan. "Volgens deze gegevens bent u wel terdege getrouwd. Dat uw bruiloft riant de mist in is gegaan, dat doet er niet toe."   
  


"Hoe?" vroeg Ranma, die nu aan zichzelf begon te twijfelen.   
  


"Er zijn bij ons ingevulde documenten ingeleverd, die u en uw vrouw verbonden hebben verklaard. Weet u wat? Ik zie dat u behoorlijk in verwarring bent gebracht. Ik zal over mijn hart strijken, en u een kopie van deze documenten geven, hoewel dat niet mijn taak is." 

"B-b-bedankt, graag..." stotterde de van slag gebrachte Ranma.   
  


****   
  


Met gefronste wenkbrauwen liep Ranma lezend in de gekopieerde documenten, door een straat. Hij kon het niet geloven, het was waar! Hij sloeg zichzelf op zijn voorhoofd, en trok zijn hand over zijn gezicht.   
  


Hoe kon hij het vergeten?! Zijn moeder kwam samen met een vreemde man en hadden Akane en hem deze papieren onder hun neus geschoven. Ze waren gehaast en geprikkeld door een woordenwisseling vooraf en hadden zonder erbij na te denken, snel ondertekend.   
  


Hij stond stil en begon toen hartelijk te lachen. Dit was de grootste grap die hij ooit had meegemaakt. Door alle ellende was dit in een vergeethoek geraakt. Iedereen, maar dan ook iedereen was dit vergeten! Ranma grijnsde breed en voelde zijn hart in zijn borst dansen van opwinding. Hij kreeg een bijzonder idee. Zijn -verloofde- vrouw zou de verrassing van haar leven krijgen. 

****   
  


Het was bijna vrijdagavond. Iedereen was zoals gewoonlijk met zijn dagelijkse bezigheden bezig.   
  


Akane liep de woonkamer binnen, pas teruggekomen van de tennisbaan. Ze deed graag aan sportactiviteiten zoals volleybal en tennis. Akane liep naar boven om zich om te kleden.   
  


Met een plof liet ze zich even op haar bed vallen. Ranma was de laatste paar dagen opgewonden. Akane wist niet wat het was, maar ze moest er een beetje om lachen. Hij was net een open boek. Emoties verbergen was niet zijn sterkste kant. Ze haalde haar schouders op. Ranma kennende zal het niet lang duren, voordat -wat-het-ook-is-, boven water komt.   
  


Ze kleedde zich in haar favoriete kleding en liep weer naar beneden. Het was bijna etenstijd. Het eten van Kasumi en tante Nodoka rook zoals gewoonlijk weer heerlijk.   
  


****   
  


Akane botste tegen Ranma op, toen ze de hoek van de gang omliep.   
  


"Hallo kawaiikune tomboy," begroette Ranma met een grijns.   
  


Ze trok een boos gezicht en gaf hem een dreun op zijn hoofd. "Rotzak," riep ze uit, maar moest daarna even glimlachen. Ranma was nog even goed met schelden, maar iets van de serieuze klank was verdwenen.   
  


"Wat heb ik nou weer verkeerds gezegd?" zei Ranma, terwijl hij pijnlijk over zijn hoofd wreef. Alleen Akane zag hem dat grinnikend zeggen.   
  


"Vragen naar de bekende weg, Ranma?" klonk een stem van een zekere geldwolvin vanuit de woonkamer. Nabiki had inmiddels plaatsgenomen. Ranma, Akane en de rest volgden hierna.   
  
  
  


****   
  


Terwijl iedereen genoot van de avondmaaltijd die Kasumi en Nodoka hadden klaargemaakt, vertelde Ranma, wat hij in het weekend van plan was.   
  


"Pap, Tendo-san; ik ga deze weekend op een trainingtrip."   
  


Genma keek zijn zoon aan. "Een trainingtrip? Dat is de spirit, zoon."   
  


Soun keek verheugd. Hij zag dat als een buitenkans, om Ranma en Akane dichter tot elkaar te brengen. "Jongen, waarom neem je mijn dochter Akane niet mee? Als jouw verloofde kan ze je ondersteunen met je training!"   
  


Ranma's gezicht leek neutraal. Akane echter, voelde zich weer tegen haar wil opgedrongen, en reageerde kwaad.   
  


"Wie zeg dat ik samen met die rotzak op een trainingtrip ga!? Ik laat me niet ongevraagd iets opdringen!" riep de briesende Akane.   
  


"Kawaiikune Tomboy! Wie zegt dat ik jou mee wil hebben!" riep Ranma terug.   
  


De vader van Akane reageerde op automatische piloot: "Waah, nu zal onze belofte nooit vervuld worden!" Hij imiteerde een volledige minivorm van de Niagarawatervallen.   
  


Genma schudde boos zijn hoofd. "Waar heb ik zo'n ondankbare zoon aan verdient."   
  


Akane wilde Ranma een flinke dreun geven, maar ze voelde zich plotseling erg slaperig worden. Ze probeerde ertegen te vechten, maar ze kon niet wakker blijven. Ze stond op en excuseerde zich. Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan.   
  


"Sorry iedereen, maar ik ben plotseling doodmoe. Ik ga naar bed," zei Akane gapend.   
  


"Oh my, en het is nog zo vroeg?" concludeerde Kasumi.   
  


Nabiki haalde haar schouders op. "Ze heeft vanmiddag getennist, misschien is ze haar boekje te buiten gegaan?"   
  


Iedereen knikte, dat leek een logisch antwoord.   
  


****   
  


De volgende morgen werd Akane wakker van een heerlijke etensgeur. Ze keek verbaasd om haar heen. Ze lag niet in bed!? Ze lag in een slaapzak in een tent!   
  


Ze had haar pyjama nog steeds aan, maar ze zag enkele kleren naast haar liggen. Verontrust trok ze de kleren aan en kroop uit de tent. Haar wenkbrauwen fronsten diep, toen ze een bekende roodharige meisje het eten zag klaarmaken.   
  


Ranma-chan draaide zich om, toen ze Akane uit de tent hoorde komen. "Goedemorgen Akane; lekker geslapen?" begroette ze haar met een glimlach.   
  


Op een kampvuurtje pruttelde een pot met misosoep. 

"Ranma? Wat heeft dit te betekenen? Zitten onze ouders hier weer achter?" Ze wilde een verklaring. Hoe kon ze in vredesnaam zo vast geslapen hebben? Akane had in totaal niets gemerkt.   
  


Ranma-chan lachte schaapachtig, terwijl ze in de pot roerde. Ze haalde ergens een thermoskan met warm water te voorschijn en goot de inhoud over haar hoofd heen. Het roodharige meisje veranderde in een goed uitziende jongeman.   
  


"Uhm A-A-Akane, we zijn op onze Honeymoon," verklaarde Ranma stotterend.   
  


Akane's ogen werden groot. "W-w-wat Honeymoon? Hoe?" stotterde ze verbouwereerd. Ze wist dat Ranma niet bepaald een romantisch figuur was; maar een Honeymoon? Zoiets volgde toch pas na een trouwerij?   
  


Ranma grinnikte. "Oh man, ik wist dat mijn onthulling van mijn trainingstrip, tot bepaalde reacties zouden leiden. Ik heb gisteren stiekem een sterke knockout poeder in jouw eten gedaan. Niemand had het gezien. Vannacht had ik je uit bed gevist en de hele nacht meegedragen. Heh, het leek voor mij wel de Sabijnse Maagdenroof." Ranma krabde zich achter zijn hoofd. Sabijnse Maagdenroof, hij had het ergens gehoord, maar wist niet waarvan dat kwam.   
  


Nu werd Akane boos. "Hentai! Waar was dat voor nodig! Als je wilde, dat ik mee ging, dan hoefde je me dat alleen maar te vragen, rotzak!" Ze gaf Ranma met haar vlakke hand een mep in zijn gezicht.   
  


Hij wilde gaan schelden, maar hield zich in. Met een zucht wreef hij over zijn pijnlijke wang. Wat moest hij doen?   
  


Ranma deed iets wat hij nooit eerder had gedaan. Hij liftte de kin van de verbaasde Akane omhoog en staarde recht in haar warme bruine ogen. De boze Akane begon plotseling te blozen, toen ze recht in zijn diepe blauwgrijze ogen staarde.   
  


Voordat ze wist wat er gebeurde, werd zij voor de eerste keer echt gekust door Ranma.   
  


Na de kus, kregen ze beide rode gezichten en zwegen ze een moment.   
  


"Weet je hoelang wij al gehuwd zijn?" fluisterde hij zacht in Akane's oor.   
  


"W-w-wat?" stotterde Akane.   
  


"We zijn al een maand getrouwd, zonder dat iemand dat wist," verklaarde Ranma.   
  


"E-een maand? H-hoe?"   
  


Ranma haalde de kopieën te voorschijn. "Ik had je niets verteld, omdat ik je wilde verrassen. Kijk, dit zijn onze documenten die we ondertekend hebben."   
  


Met nieuwsgierigheid las Akane de documenten, en haar mond viel open van verbazing. "Al die tijd.... waren we legaal getrouwd!? Ranma, wanneer kwam je hier achter?"   
  


"Toen ik mijn nieuwe paspoort afhaalde. Dankzij de vriendelijke ambtenaar kwam ik hier achter toen hij zich erover verbaasde, dat wij zo jong gehuwd waren."   
  


Beidde staarden ze lang naar elkaar en begonnen daarna hartelijk te lachen. Dit was zo absurd. Nog na-lachend stelde Ranma voor, om te gaan eten.   
  


****   
  


De twee jonggehuwden zaten aan de kant van een meer en staarden naar de ondergaande zon. Ranma had geen beter gebied kunnen uitkiezen voor zijn -trainingstrip-.   
  


Ranma schoof dichter bij Akane.   
  


"Akane, weet je, mijn hele leven is nog nooit gelopen zoals het moest. Wil je werkelijk aan mijn zijde blijven, met alle verrassingen die mij blijven achtervolgen?" fluisterde Ranma.   
  


Akane sloeg hem speels op zijn hoofd. "Dummy, ik hou van je met al je tekortkomingen. Waarom denk je, dat ik met jou wilde..... met jou getrouwd ben?" antwoordde ze zacht.   
  


Ranma glimlachte en haalde twee ringen uit zijn broekzak. "Wel, laten we het -officieel- maken."   
  


Met grote ogen staarde Akane naar de twee gouden trouwringen. "Hoe?" fluisterde ze zachtjes.   
  


Een vinger werd tegen Akane's lippen gehouden. "Dat.... is geheim," antwoordde hij met een knipoog.   
  


Hij keek haar diep in de ogen. "Akane, neem jij, met watervloek en al mijn verrassingen en chaos; een garantie voor een interessant leven; mij tot man?"   
  


Akane glimlachte en antwoordde: "Ja." 

Ze keek Ranma aan. "Ranma, neem jij, degene die jij constant een tomboy noemt, met al haar temperament, mij tot vrouw?"   
  


Ranma keek zo serieus mogelijk en zei: "Yep."   
  


Lachend schoven ze elkaar de ringen om hun vingers, en bleven nog lang na-lachen terwijl de zon langzaam onderging.   
  


Het werd een veelbelovende Honeymoon.......   
  


Einde 

~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
